Waiting for you, Momo
by asdfghjklcostelle
Summary: Bisakah si bed-wetter melupakan Kira? Taukah dia bahwa hatiku tersakiti tiap kali Momo membicarakan Kira? Momo.. cepatlah sadari perasaanku ini. Alert! OC, OOC, Gaje inside! RnR! Hope your review!


Lagi-lagi saia menulis Hitsuhina, lagi-lagi nama saia berkibar di Hitsuhina. Mungkin anda sudah bosan melihat nama saia, tapi saia hanya mengharapkan review dari anda, bapak-bapak, ibu-ibu, tante-tante, kakak-kakak, adik-adik yang cantik, ganteng, dan manis-manis...

Yosh! Enjoy the story!

* * *

**Waiting for you, Momo**

Disclaimer : Kubo Tite.. aku slalu berharap dapat menjadi salah satu karakter di Bleach. ;)

Pairing : Hitsuhina.. Ichiruki inside..

Alert! Gaje, OC, OOC(maybe) inside!

OC : Miyuki Shirukami

Hinamori P.O.V

Aku masih ingat. Saat itu, disaat aku membawa buku-buku berat dari perpustakaan, dia menolongku membawa tumpukan buku-buku itu. Disaat kesedihanku saat meratapi kematian ayahku, dia menghiburku untuk tidak menangis dengan senyumanya. Dia.. baik sekali. Ya, hanya dia. Lelaki itu murah senyum dan baik sekali. Dia sudah seperti matahariku. Kurasa aku menyukainya pada pandangan pertama. Dia seniorku.. kak Kira.

^bLeacH^

Normal P.O.V

"Shiro-chan, hari ini Kira-kun membantuku membawa berkas-berkas guru." kata Momo yang memuji Kira.

"Kira lagi, Kira lagi.. ayolah Momo.. aku bosan mendengar nama yang kau puji-puji itu. Kau pasti menyukainya kan?!"

BLUSH!

"Cih, dugaanku tepat." Hitsugaya menggerutu.

"Um.. umm.. kalau iya kenapa?! Tapi Shiro-chan.. tolong jangan beritahu siapa-siapa ya. Kumohon.."

"Tidak! Akan kusebar! Fufu.. fu.." kata Hitsugaya dengan evil eyesnya.

"Jangan Shiro-chan! Ku-kumohon! Akan kulakukan apapun, tapi jangan disebar ya," Momo mulai memasang wajah memelas.

"Hmm.. baiklah. Tapi Momo, bagaimana kalau aku memberitahu pada orangnya langsung?"

"Ja-jangan Shiro-chan!"

"Wee.. aku bercanda Momo. Hahaha!" ledek Hitsugaya sambil mencibir.

"Uuh! Tidak lucu tau!" kata Momo yang merasa ditipu.

"Biar saja.." kata Hitsugaya membuang muka.

Hitsugaya P.O.V

Kira lagi, Kira lagi. Kenapa sih bed-wetter memujinya terus! Apa dia tidak sadar kalau dia sudah melukai hatiku! Rasanya.. kalau Momo membicarakan laki-laki itu terus, hatiku sakit sekali! Bagaikan ditusuk 1000 jarum tajam! Aku menatapnya dalam-dalam. Kulihat wajahnya memancarkan kebahagiaan saat memuji orang aneh yang berhasil merebut perhatian gadis yang kucintai. Kucintai? Tunggu! Masa sih aku mencintainya? Aaarrgh! Lupakan! Yang penting aku benci orang itu!

"Daah Shiro-chan!" Momo sudah sampai pada rumahnya.

"Daah bed-wetter. Jangan nonton sampai tengah malam lagi ya! Garis matamu semakin menebal!"

"Aku tidak pernah nonton sampai tengah malam tau!" kata Momo dengan wajah kesal, tapi aku suka semua ekspresinya.

Momo.. sampai kapan kau akan melupakan lelaki itu?

Hari ini pun, aku berjalan pulang dengan gontai. Aku ingin segera membaringkan tubuhku ke atas kasurku. Dan aku tertidur dengan kurang lelap, dan terus mengutuk-ngutuk Kira dalam mimpi burukku.

-------MaLcHiss-------

Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke dalam kelas. Aku bisa menduga, Momo pasti sudah sampai. Dia selalu datang paling awal. Aku tidak tau kenapa dia begitu rajin. Tapi kupikir masalah intinya bukan itu. Kira adalah bagian dari OSIS juga kan? Dia yang biasanya mengurus semua perlengkapan sekolah, maka dia pasti datang paling awal, dan aku yakin, itulah penyebabnya. Kalau begini terus, sepertinya aku harus menyiapkan 100 weker di kamar untuk membangunkanku agar bisa menghalangi semua kegiatan yang mereka lakukan HANYA berdua saja.

Aku pun masuk ke dalam kelas dan ternyata akulah yang datang kedua. Di kelas ada Momo yang sedang tersenyum manis padaku. Manis sekali.

"Ohayou Shiro-chan!" ah.. setidaknya dia tidak membicarakan Kira di kelas.

"Yeaa ohayou Momo," selagi tidak ada Kira, aku memberikan best smileku padanya. Ah, mungkin bukan best smile melainkan smirk.

Aku pun menaruh tas punggungku ke bangkuku yang berada di sebelah bangku Momo. Aku benar-benar menikmati saat seperti ini. Tapi ini hanya berlangsung sementara karena kudengar ada yang mencoba membuka pintu kelas untuk masuk ke dalam kelas. Dan ternyata, dengan seseorang yang baru masuk ke dalam kelasku, mengacaukan kesepian antara aku dan Momo, dan bisa kulihat Momo tergagap sekarang. Bukan murid kelasku, dan dia hanya seniorku, dan aku memBENCInya. Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan sinisku dan membuang muka. Dia tersenyum ke arah Momo, dan itu membuatku semakin membencinya. "Ohayou Hinamori," Dan aku yakin kalian pasti bisa membaca apa yang baru orang itu katakan pada Momo, dan apa yang baru saja ditulis author gaje pembuat fic ini.

"O-ohayou Kira-kun." Kata Momo dengan sedikit terbata-bata dan aku yakin setelah Kira pergi, Momo akan membahas apa yang Kira lakukan padanya baru saja. Tapi yang menjadi pertanyaanku sekarang adalah kenapa Kira bisa kesini? Apa tiap pagi dia juga kesini? Aku sekarang sedang menunggu apa yang ia akan lakukan lagi.

"Ohayou taichou." dia baru saja menyapaku. Mungkin karena aku ketua OSIS. Tunggu, apakah ketua OSIS punya wewenang untuk mengeluarkan salah satu pengurus OSIS? Tapi sayangnya, Kira sudah mendapat banyak perhatian dari pengurus lainnya yang membuat dia dikenal sebagai anak teladan kedua setelah aku. Bila aku mengeluarkannya, aku akan berhadapan dengan Kira fc. Aku mulai membuka mulutku, ingin menanyakan kecurigaanku.

"Mau apa kau kesini?" tanyaku. Dan perlu kalian ketahui, aku tetap membuang mukaku, tidak ingin melihatnya.

"Aku ingin tahu, sebagai pengurus perlengkapan sekolah, disini tidak ada yang perlu diperbaiki kan? Tadi aku juga mengecek kelas yang lain juga."

"Tidak perlu ada yang dicek disini. Semuanya dalam keadaan baik, dan perlu kuingatkan sebagai ketua OSIS, kau tidak perlu datang kesini. Aku yang akan mengecek perlengkapan di kelas ini." kataku dengan nada tegas dan lantang, menunjukkan kejantananku.

"Kalau begitu baiklah, taichou. Aku pergi dulu."

"Daah Kira-kun!"

"Daah Hinamori-kun!"

3...

2...

1...

"Shiro-chan! Kau lihat kan! Tadi dia menyapaku! Dia menyapamu juga lho! Bagaimana? Kira-kun orangnya baik kan?" sudah kuduga, pasti begini jadinya. Karena perkataan bodoh yang baru saja Momo ucapkan, membuatku risih. Aku hanya mendiamkan ocehannya saja, dan ini terus berlangsung sampai pelajaran dimulai.

^bLeacH^

KRIINGG!!

Bel sekolah berbunyi, pertanda istirahat. Aku berkumpul dengan teman-temanku di belakang sekolah, dan sudah pasti Momo termasuk di dalamnya. Kubuka bekalku, kuharap isinya semangka.. dan.. TADAA! Memang isinya semangka, favoritku.

"Wah! Shiro-chan sedang beruntung ya!" terima kasih atas pujiannya Momo-chan. Tapi perlu kau ketahui, mengingat kejadian tadi pagi, aku tidak sepenuhnya beruntung.

Kulihat bekal teman-temanku. Ichigo, dia membawa jeruk, senada dengan kepalanya itu. Momo, lagi-lagi dia membawa buah persik. Rukia, dia membawa bento.. chappy, maksudku hiasan makanan bergambar chappy. Oh Kami-sama, dia begitu maniak dengan kelinci itu sepertinya.

"Itadakimasu!" kami pun mulai melahap bekal kami dengan penuh nafsu.

"Ah! Aku lupa!" kata Rukia.

"Doushita, Rukia?"

"Bu-buku novel 'Happy Chappy'ku tertinggal di rumah Inoue kemarin!"

Semua sweatdrop.

"Itu sudah berlangsung kemarin dan kau baru mengingatnya sekarang? Ingatanmu lemah juga ya, midget,"

"Diam kau, kepala jeruk! Ayo temani aku mengambilnya ke Inoue!" perintah Rukia. Dia sepertinya ingin memberikanku kesempatan dengan Hinamori.

"Ya, ya baiklah. Toushiro dan Hinamori, kami tinggal dulu ya!"

"Daah Ichigo-kun!" bagus, hanya aku dan Hinamori saja sekarang. Kesempatan bagus bagiku untuk lebih dekat dengannya.

"Shiro-chan, cepat habiskan bentomu. Nanti keburu bel lho!"

"Ya, ya.. bentomu sendiri juga belum habis kan?" protesku.

"Tapi kan sudah mau habis!" Hinamori menggembungkan pipinya dan itu membuatku tersenyum. Tak lama setelah itu, terdengar suara orang.

"A-aku suka padamu, Kira-kun!" waahh! Pengakuan cinta! Dan sepertinya ditujukan pada.. Kira? Memangnya dia ada disini?

Mendengar pengakuan seperti itu membuatku penasaran. Momo yang.. juga menyukai Kira itu pun terbelalak. Sejenak kemudian, dia mengikuti langkahku mencari asal suara tersebut. Kulihat seorang lelaki dan seorang perempuan hanya berdua saja. Lelaki itu sudah pasti adalah Kira. Dan yang perempuan itu.. teman sekelasku.. Kiyone? Aku tidak menduga anak seperti dia juga menyukai Kira.

Aku dan Momo langsung mendapat tempat persembunyian yang bagus. Kulihat wajah Momo menampakkan sedikit kekhawatiran. Sebenarnya aku kasihan, tapi aku tidak ingin memuji-muji Kira untuk menghiburnya.

"Ja-jadi bagaimana Kira-kun? Bolehkah aku menjadi pendamping hidupmu?" tanya Kiyone dengan terbata-bata.

Kuharap Kira mau menerimanya. Aku tidak ingin tersakiti. Aku tidak ingin melihatnya bersama Momo. Wajah Momo semakin murung. Aku menepuk pundaknya, mencoba menenangkannya. Dia terlihat agak kaget dan memandangku.

"Shiro-chan?"

"Ssstt.. tenanglah Momo." dan alhasil, dia terlihat lebih baik. Kulihat Kira mulai membuka mulutnya.

"Maaf Kiyone.. mungkin lebih baik kita berteman saja ya,"

"Ta-tapi.. boleh kutahu kenapa kau tidak menerimaku?" protes Kiyone. Jangan sampai Kira menolaknya dengan alasan karena dia menyukai seseorang, sebab bisa jadi dia menyukai Momo. Itu akan menjadi bencana bagiku.

"Aku.. tidak bisa melupakan orang yang pernah mengisi hatiku, Kiyone." yang pernah mengisi hatiku? Melupakan? Siapa yang pernah mengisi hati Kira?

"Apa jangan-jangan, yang dimaksud Kira-kun itu, Miyuki-san?" kulihat wajah Kiyone hampir menangis, begitu pun Momo. Tapi.. siapa itu Miyuki? Orang yang pernah mengisi hati Kira?

"Kau sudah mengetahuinya ya? Memang benar, aku tak mungkin bisa melupakan Miyuki. Maafkan aku," kalau begitu, Momo pun juga tak bisa meraih hati Kira, bukan? Aku yakin Momo juga pasti merasa ditolak secara tidak langsung.

"Shiro-chan.. aku tak mau melihat lagi," Momo mulai menangis.

"Pergilah Momo, ini hanya akan membuatmu sakit hati." Akupun melepasnya pergi, dan dia berjalan pergi ke arah toilet wanita. Bisa kutebak, ia akan mencurahkan semua tangisannya disana. Itu akan membuatnya lebih baik, dibanding harus melihat semua ini. Aku tetap bersembunyi di semak-semak ini, dan menyaksikan kalimat-kalimat berikutnya yang akan diucapkan mereka.

"Ta-tapi Kira-kun.. Miyuki-san sudah tak bisa ada lagi disini! Aku yakin dia sudah bahagia di surga, Kira-kun! Aku mau kok menjadi pengganti Miyuki-san! Aku pasti bisa membahagiakan Kira-kun!" Miyuki, sudah meninggal? Jadi itu penyebab Kira tak bisa melupakan Miyuki. Pantas saja dia menolak puluhan gadis-gadis. Kiyone, dia bicara begitu dengan menitikkan air matanya. Dia pasti merasa berat saat ditolak.

"Memang benar Miyuki sudah tidak ada di bumi.. tapi, aku dan dia, tak ada yang bisa memisahkan kita, Kiyone. Lebih baik, kita jadi teman saja, ya? Aku tidak ingin menyakiti hatimu."

"Kalau begitu, maafkan aku Kira-kun. Maafkan aku yang sudah mengingatkanmu pada tragedi itu, dan karena sudah memaksa Kira-kun untuk menerima pengakuanku."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku baik-baik saja, kok. Sekarang hapus air matamu. Aku tidak ingin melihat gadis manis yang menangis. Senyuman lebih cocok untukmu." itu kata-kata sihir! Jadi begitu caranya menaklukan gadis-gadis! Dasar licik! Licik! Kataku dalam hatiku mengutuk-ngutuk Kira. Aku memang selalu berpikir negatif kalau memikirkan Kira. Aku melangkahkan kakiku menjauh dari mereka. Aku sudah bosan melihatnya. Aku menghabiskan bentoku, dan berjalan kembali ke kelasku.

-------MaLcHiss-------

Normal P.O.V

Rukia berjalan ke arah toilet. Dicarinya pintu bertuliskan 'Ladies'. Setelah menemukannya, dibukanya pintu itu. Didengarnya suara tangisan seorang gadis. Tangannya bergetar, dan seketika itu, dia mengingat adegan-adegan film-film horor, yang selalu menampakkan gadis yang menangis sebagai pembukanya.

Hiks! Hiks!

Rukia yang semakin ketakutan itu, akhirnya mencoba memberanikan diri. Dibukanya pintu toilet wanita itu, dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat Momo yang tengah menangis.

"Mo-momo! Kenapa kau menangis disini! Dimana Hitsugaya? Dia tidak bersamamu?"

"Rukia-chan! Hiks!" Momo langsung menghampiri sahabatnya itu dan memeluknya. Langsung ia tumpahkan kesedihannya pada Rukia.

"Momo, tenanglah. Coba kau ceritakan apa yang menjadi masalahmu itu padaku."

"A-aku ditolak Kira secara tidak langsung, Rukia-chan!"

"Apa?!! Apa maksudmu ditolak secara tidak langsung, Momo-chan?"

"Ta-tadi, saat kau dan Ichigo pergi, aku dan Shiro-chan mendengar pengakuan cinta. Pengakuan cinta Kiyone kepada Kira-kun,"

"Kiyone? Teman sekelas kita itu? Lalu apa yang terjadi Momo?" tanya Rukia penasaran.

"Kira-kun menolaknya. Dia bilang dia tidak bisa melupakan orang yang pernah mengisi hatinya. Kalau begitu sudah pasti cintaku juga tidak diterimanya Rukia! Hiks!"

"Mo-momo.. sudahlah.. pasti kau dapat menemukan orang yang lebih baik dari Kira. Pasti Tuhan sudah merencanakan sesuatu, Momo. Sekarang hapus air matamu, bel sudah mau berbunyi."

"Kuharap begitu," kata Momo sambil berusaha menghapus air matanya. Rukia sebagai sahabatnya pun tersenyum.

^bLeacH^

.

.

. O.o

"Momo, kumohon untuk tidak menampakkan wajah murungmu di hadapanku." kata Hitsugaya mencoba menenangkan Momo. Mereka sedang berjalan pulang sekolah seperti biasa.

"Ah, maafkan aku Shiro-chan. Aku sudah membuatmu cemas."

"Ya, ya, aku maafkan. Tapi jangan menampakkan wajah murungmu lagi di hadapanku, Momo. Senyuman jauh lebih cocok untukmu!" hibur Hitsugaya sambil menyembunyikan rona merah saat mengucapkannya. Sebenarnya ia malu karena mengucapkan hal yang ia anggap memalukan, dan sekaligus malu karena mengulang kata-kata original milik Kira yang dia anggapnya kata-kata licik. Momo yang merasa terhibur, memberikan senyuman manisnya. "Begini?" kata Momo yang sedang tersenyum manis. Dia tidak menyadari wajah Hitsugaya yang sudah memerah saat melihat senyumannya. 'Kawaii' batin Hitsugaya.

"Begitu lebih cocok untukmu. Jangan terlalu memikirkan Kira, masih banyak yang peduli padamu, kok."

"Arigatou, Hitsugaya-kun."

"Nee, Hitsugaya-kun? Panggilan yang bagus, tapi aku sudah terbiasa dengan panggilan Shiro-chanmu itu."

"Jaa nee, Shiro-chan!"

"Jaa nee, Momo!"

-------MaLcHiss-------

"Nee Momo-chan, kau sudah melupakan kejadian itu?" tanya Rukia. Sudah 3 hari semenjak kejadian itu, dan begitu pun Momo sudah bisa menerima kenyataan kalau dia tidak bisa memiliki Kira.

"Sudah Rukia-chan. Aku merasa mungkin dia bukan jodohku. Kalau ia benar-benar jodohku, pasti sampai sekarang aku masih berduka."

"Yokatta.. aku ikut senang." begitu juga dengan Hitsugaya. Dengan begini, peluangnya mendapatkan Momo semakin besar bukan?

"Oi Rukia! Kau tidak lupa dengan janjimu kan?"

"Tentu saja Ichigo, ayo pergi! Jaa ne Momo-chan, Hitsugaya-kun!

"Jaa nee!"

Hitsugaya P.O.V

Momo dan aku tengah berada berdua saja di taman Sakura. Yahh.. harusnya juga bersama Ichigo dan Rukia, tapi sepertinya mereka sudah membuat janji untuk kencan hari ini. Dasar pasangan baru, selalu berdua kemana-mana.

Setelah dipikir-pikir, kalau kulihat suasananya, tempat seperti ini tempat untuk pasangan-pasangan bukan? Kulihat banyak pasangan kekasih yang menghabiskan waktu mereka disini. Kenapa tidak kucoba untuk menyatakan perasaanku pada Momo disini saja? Dia sudah melupakan Kira kan? Bukankah ini saat yang bagus?

"Um.. Momo.. kau benar-benar sudah melupakan Kira kan?" apa ini memang niatku untuk mengatakan hal bodoh seperti ini atau otakku sudah mulai tidak bekerja, jangan tanya aku.

"Eh, Hitsugaya-kun? Jangan bilang-bilang ya, sebenarnya aku cuma menganggap Kira-kun sebagai kakak sejak kejadian itu." cih! Percuma saja mengkhawatirkan dia!

"Begitu ya? Aku turut senang." kataku. Aku sudah memutuskan, akan bilang sekarang. Ayo Hitsugaya! Kalau kau malu, kau bukan pria sejati! Lalu kupandang wajah manis itu dan..

"Momo.. sebenarnya aku mau bilang sesuatu," harus berani! Harus berani!

"Apa Shiro-chan?"

"Sebenarnya aku.. aku.. umm.. mau menemaniku ke kafe itu? Aku benar-benar tergiur dengan yogurt semangka di kafe itu. Pasti enak sekali!" ini jauh dari perkiraanku. Dasar! Aku terlalu malu untuk mengatakannya!

"Waah.. boleh juga. Ayo kesana!" tapi tak apalah. Kalau begini jadi terlihat seperti kencan.

^bLeacH^

"Itadakimasu! Happ.. happ.." aku langsung menyerbu yogurt yang kupesan dengan penuh nafsu, seperti orang yang tidak makan selama 3 hari. Ya ampuunn! Enaak sekalii!

"Nafsumu besar sekali Shiro-chan.. tapi bisa kau habiskan pelan-pelan tidak?"

"Biar saja! Nyem.. nyem.."

"Ya sudahlah.. habis ini kita pulang ya?" Momo tersenyum miring melihat tingkah laku sahabat kecilnya itu.

"Ya, ya, ya..." sudah kuputuskan di jalan pulang nanti, akan kunyatakan perasaanku.

"Nyem.. nyem.." kulanjutkan pesta makan yogurtku. Kulihat Momo memandangiku. Ada yang salah denganku? Lalu.. beberapa detik kemudian, dia tertawa keras.

"Pfft.. bwahaha! Hahaha!" heii, memang ada yang lucu?

"Shiro-chan! Kau harus lihat hidungmu! Begitu seriusnya kau menghabiskan yogurtmu sampai kau tidak menyadari kalau ada sedikit yogurt di hidungmu! Hahaha! Ya ampun, aku tak menyangka kau manis sekali!" hei! Dia menjebakku! Kubersihkan yogurt di hidungku, dan wajahku kini memerah. Ini sungguh tak lucu! Tapi aku senang saat dia bilang manis tadi.

"Berhenti tertawa Momo!"

"Pfft.. hihi!"

-------MaLcHiss-------

"Nee Momo?"

"Ya Shiro-chan?" kami sedang menelusuri jalan-jalan setapak yang mengarah ke rumah kami sekarang. Indah sekali pemandangan yang saat ini kami lihat. Hari sudah senja, dan kami bisa melihat matahari yang mulai terbenam.

"Terimakasih sudah menemaniku hari ini." lalu aku tersenyum memandanginya. Hei, dia.. wajahnya memerah! Apa karena aku? Ya ampun Momo, kau manis sekali!

"Momo?"

"Ya?"

"Wajahmu memerah."

"Eeh?!"

Aku tidak bisa menahan nafsuku lagi saat melihat mukanya. Manis sekali! Kudekap dia ditembok, menghalangi kalau sampai dia kabur. Biarkan aku menikmati saat seperti ini, Momo. Momo tampak terkejut. Wajahnya semakin memerah. Merahnya menyamai senja yang sedang kami saksikan. Ekspresinya berusaha menebak apa yang ingin kulakukan. Momo.. wajahnya semakin manis saja.

Aku tidak bisa menahan nafsuku lagi! Kudekatkan wajahku dengan wajahnya. Momo sangat terkejut dan menutup matanya. Aku membelai pipinya lembut, dan semakin kudekatkan wajahnya dengan wajahku. Aku tidak peduli dengan orang-orang yang dapat menyaksikan adegan langka ini. Lagipula mataku mengecek bahwa disini sepi, tak ada orang. Kuciumi bibirnya lembut. Momo tampak terkejut, tapi dia hanyut bersama ciuman yang kuberikan khusus untuknya. Aku tidak ingin menghentikkan ciuman ini. Ini romantika pertama dalam hidupku. Ciuman pertamaku. Momo pun menarik leherku. Kami berciuman cukup lama. Tak lama kemudian, kulanjutkan aksiku. Kuciumi leher Momo dengan penuh nafsu. Momo hanya bisa mendesah. "Hhh.." erangnya.

Kuhentikan aksiku. "Aishiteru Momo.." pengakuanku. Akhirnya aku mengaku juga.

"Shiro-chan? Yokatta." dia tersenyum.

"Kurasa aku baru menemukan orang yang benar-benar menjadi jodohku. Tuhan pasti sudah memilihmu untuk jadi pendampingku ya, Shiro-chan?"

"Ya, hanya saja kau terlambat menyadarinya. Kau tau betapa tersakitinya hatiku saat kau memuji Kira?"

"Gomen Shiro-chan. Aku benar-benar minta maaf." aku tersenyum mendengar pernyataan maafnya.

"Akan kuampuni bila kau mengecupku sekali lagi."

Cup! Sekali lagi kecupan di bibirku. Oh Momo, kau bisa membuatku kecanduan.

"Gomen.. Shiro-chan."

Aku tersenyum, begitu pun dia. Pipi kami merah sekali! Cintaku terbalas sudah. Semua berakhir bahagia. Dan tibalah waktuku tuk ucapkan..

OWARI..

************

* * *

Nee.. gimana? Alurnya kecepetan lagi? Gomen.. saia memang lemah di bagian alur, selalu membuat alur tergesa-gesa. Okeii bapak-bapak, ibu-ibu, tante-tante, om-om, kakak-kakak, senpai-senpai, adek-adek, yang manis, yang cakep, yang imut, yang ganteng, saia mengharapkan review! REVIEW! Yosh! Arigatouu... ;)

-killuMakino 623-

The next work is... 'Hitsuhina Music Box'


End file.
